Kowalskis Enkel
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Jojos Freundin Lili ist schwanger. Während ihre Eltern entsetzt reagieren, bemühen sich die Kowalskis, den werdenden Eltern eine Stütze zu sein.
1. Chapter 1

Kowalskis Enkel

**Kowalskis Enkel**

„Das war ein sehr schöner Abend, Lili", gestand ein junger Mann mit dunklen Locken seiner Begleiterin. „Das fand ich auch", erwiderte diese. „Die Krönung wäre, wenn du mich jetzt noch mit zu dir bitten würdest", lächelte ihr Gegenüber spitzbübisch. „Jojo, ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee", seufzte Lili. „Deine Eltern sind Zuhause?", mutmaßte er. „Das auch. Jojo, da gibt es noch etwas, das ich dir schon den ganzen Abend sagen will, aber ich weiß nicht wie." – „Am besten so, wie es bei Kowalskis üblich ist: Immer gerade raus", lachte Jojo. „Das ist wirklich nicht komisch", entgegnete Lili verärgert. „Ich… ich bin schwanger." Jonathan Kowalski klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. „So mit Baby und so?" – „Nein, Jojo, ich kriege eine Telefonzelle. Natürlich mit einem Baby, womit denn sonst?" – „Ähm… okay… und nun?", wollte Jojo wissen. „Ich weiß, wir sind noch jung und meine Eltern werden ausrasten, aber… ich will dieses Kind. Ich kann es nicht abtreiben lassen. Ich meine, es wächst doch in mir und… Ich will natürlich, dass du… du bist doch der Vater…", schluchzend brach Lili mitten im Satz ab. „Okay, okay. Lili, beruhige dich. Ich bin natürlich für dich da und für das Baby. Wenn du es deinen Eltern sagst, dann bin ich natürlich dabei. Meine Mama und mein Dad reagieren ja immer ganz cool, von daher…" – „Liliana", erschall plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Haus, vor dem das junge Paar stand. „Ja, Vati. Jojo hat mich gerade nach Hause gebracht." – „Dieser Halbautonome? Schick ihn nach Hause und dann komm rein", kam der väterliche Befehl. „Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend, Herr Reitmayer", seufzte Jojo genervt. „Wir telefonieren, ja?", wandte er sich leise an Lili. „Ja. Obwohl… mir wäre es lieber, das persönlich mit dir zu klären. Es gibt so viel zu bedenken und…" – „Gut, gut. Das wäre mir auch lieber. Wir sehen uns ja übermorgen in der Schule, ja?" – „Ja", erwiderte Lili. Ohne Jojo den ersehnten Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben, stürmte sie die Treppen in ihr Elternhaus hinauf.


	2. Chapter 2

Kowalskis Enkel

„Viel Glück zum Nicht-Geburtstag! Für dich", sang Rokko Lisa flüsternd ins Ohr. „Nicht-Geburtstag?", maulte diese. „Womit habe ich denn das verdient?" – „Ach, ich wollte nur einen Anlass schaffen für den besten Kuss des Universums – den will ich dir nämlich jetzt geben", schmunzelte er. Verschlafen strampelte Lisa ihre Decke von sich. „Na dann zeig mal her. Das Preisgericht bin ich und glaube mir, ich bin knallhart", neckte sie ihren Ehemann. „Hörst du etwas?", wollte Rokko zwischen zwei Küssen wissen. „Nee. Wieso?" – „Eben", grinste Rokko. „Oh nein, keine laute Musik? Kein schräger Gesang? Kein Getrampel vom Tanzen? Mist, dann ist Jojo etwas zugestoßen." Diese Schlussfolgerung ließ Lisa sofort aufschrecken. „Quatsch. Das hätten wir schon längst erfahren. Entweder er ist bei Lili oder… nee, schlafen wird er nicht, dann würden wir zumindest Musik hören", schmunzelte Rokko. „Ist ja letztlich auch egal. Ich finde, wir sollten es genießen, solange Ruhe ist." – „Noch drei Jahre", seufzte Lisa. „Was ist dann?", fragte Rokko. „Dann gehört unser Haus wieder uns." – „Ich würde mir keine Illusionen machen. Wir leben immerhin in Berlin – Jojo könnte sich eine der ortansässigen Unis aussuchen oder hier eine Ausbildung machen." – „Ich hoffe doch sehr, er nimmt sich ein Beispiel an Nana", grinste Lisa. „Du meinst, unsere Erstgeborene? Hast du neulich nicht erst beklagt, dass sie dir fehlt und du dir wünschst, es gäbe im Wannsee Schildkröten, damit sie sie nicht in Costa Rica erforschen muss?" – „Ach, wenn es um meine Kinder geht, werde ich von Zeit zu Zeit nostalgisch", gestand Lisa. „Ein guter Psychologe würde das jetzt schizophren nennen. Willst du denn nun deine Kinder oder das Haus für dich?", lachte Rokko. „Hm", brummte Lisa. „Im Moment haben wir ja das Haus für uns. Das sollten wir genießen, bis Jojo nach Hause kommt…" Genüsslich räkelte Lisa sich, bevor sie ihre Finger über Rokkos Brust wandern ließ.


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalskis Enkel

Das war der perfekte Tag, um das Motorrad mal wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee bewaffnet, stieß Bernd die Hintertür seines Hauses in Göberitz auf. Ja, definitiv der perfekte Tag – sonnig, aber nicht zu warm und herrlich still. Auf dem Weg zur Garage fiel sein Blick auf die Hollywoodschaukel. Wer saß denn da? Ein Penner? Ein Einbrecher vielleicht, der eingeschlafen war? Jojo! „Ey, Enkel, was tust du da?", rief er ihm in einem liebevoll-ruppigen Tonfall entgegen. „Ich sitze hier", kam die Antwort in einem ähnlichen Tonfall. „Wie lange schon?" – „Seit kurz vor Mitternacht." – „Nimmst du Drogen oder wieso machst du so einen Unfug?" Mittlerweile war Bernd zu seinem Enkel herüber gegangen und sah von oben auf ihn herab. „Du siehst schlecht aus. Aber nicht wie einer, der nicht geschlafen hat", bemerkte Bernd nun doch ehrlich liebevoll. „Ich werde Vater", platzte es aus Jonathan heraus. „Ich habe Lili versprochen, ich würde aufpassen und mich schon darum kümmern, dass das nicht passiert und nun ist es doch passiert", seufzte der Teenager grabestief. „Äh, okay, mehr Details will ich gar nicht", schmunzelte Bernd. „Aufpassen ist vielleicht auch nicht die richtige Methode", stellte er dann ernst fest. „Vater, he? Das ist etwas ganz Großes. Ich weiß das… Aber mit 17? Was sagt denn die Kleene dazu? Lili, nich? Ein nettes Ding. Das ist doch die, die Weihnachten mit uns gefeiert hat, oder?" – „Ja, ja. Meine Freundin Lili. Sie will das Kind bekommen." – „Aber du nicht?" – „Doch, natürlich." – „Dann will sie dich nicht?" – „Darüber konnten wir noch gar nicht sprechen. Ihr Vater…" – „Ach ja richtig, die hat ja so strenge Eltern… Dann wollen die dich nicht?" – „Die wollen mich auch ohne Kind nicht. Ich bin der Halbautonome für die." Prustend begann Bernd zu lachen. „Naja, du rennst ja rum wie dein Vater. Damit hatte ich damals auch so meine Schwierigkeiten." – „Und wie hat Dad dich von sich überzeugt?" – „Er hat mein Schnattchen glücklich gemacht, das hat mir gereicht. Und so wirklich verkehrt isser ja auch nicht." Abrupt stand Bernd auf und zog Jojo mit sich. „Komm erstmal rein. Oma hat ein leckeres Frühstück gemacht. Davon isst du jetzt ordentlich und dann fahre ich dich nach Hause. Deine Eltern wissen doch noch nicht, dass du was gemacht hast, das Hand und Fuß haben wird." – „Opa, wirklich, mir ist nicht nach dummen Witzen." – „Aber mir, denn wenn ich nicht scherzen würde, würde ich dir so den Kopf waschen – eine 17-Jährige schwängern und dass obwohl man heute überall die unterschiedlichsten Verhüterli herkriegt!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kowalskis Enkel

„Schnattchen? Rokko?", polterte Bernds Stimme durch das Kowalski-Haus. „Das klang wie dein Vater", murmelte Rokko, während er Lisas Hals immer noch mit Küssen verwöhnte. „Aber der hat glücklicherweise keinen Schlüssel", erwiderte Lisa inständig hoffend, dass Rokko sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen würde. „Ey, hört ihr schwer? Rokko? Lisa?", hallte die Stimme erneut das Treppenhaus hinauf. „Ich bringe euch euren Jüngsten nach Hause." Völlig unerwartet schob Lisa ihren Ehemann von sich. „Das ist tatsächlich mein Vater. Aber wieso bringt er Jojo?" Während Lisa aus dem Bett sprang und sich einen Morgenmantel überwarf, ließ sich Rokko seufzend in die Kissen fallen. „Noch drei Jahre", redete er sich gut zu, bevor er auch aufstand.


	5. Chapter 5

Kowalskis Enkel

„Schwanger?", fragte Rokko entsetzt. „Wo um Himmels Willen warst du mit deinen Gedanken, als ich dir erklärt habe, wie man genau das verhindert?" Aufgebracht tigerte Rokko durch das Wohnzimmer. „Schwanger?", wiederholte er immer wieder murmelnd. „Und dann fährst du mitten in der Nacht zu deinen Großeltern", schimpfte er dann lauter. „Nananananana", wies Bernd seinen Schwiegersohn zurecht. „Besser zu uns als irgendwohin, wo er keenen kennt. Das nächste Mal kannste auch gerne reinkommen – egal wie spät." – „Wie jetzt, reinkommen?", hakte Rokko nach. „Ich saß auf der Hollywoodschaukel und habe nachgedacht", gestand Jonathan. „Und zu welchen Ergebnis bist du gekommen, mein Sohn?", fauchte Rokko ihn an. „Ich werde mein Moped verkaufen und mir einen Job suchen. Mit Nana habe ich auch schon telefoniert, ich kann ihr Zimmer haben… also als Kinderzimmer oder für Lili… falls sie einziehen will… wenn euch das Recht ist natürlich. Das wäre auch nicht für ewig, nur solange, bis ich mit der Schule fertig bin und eine Wohnung für uns suchen kann. Ich werde jedenfalls jede freie Minute mit Lili verbringen und später auch mit dem Baby." Rokko atmete tief ein, um etwas zu erwidern, als Lisa ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm legte. „Das Moped zu verkaufen ist vielleicht zu viel verlangt. Womit willst du zum Supermarkt fahren, wenn das Baby Windeln braucht? Es ehrt dich, dass du so zu Lili stehst, wirklich, aber das wird nicht leicht für euch zwei… drei", kamen nun die ersten Worte seitens Lisa seit das Gespräch begonnen hatte. „Wir wollen natürlich umgehend mit den Reitmayers sprechen, aber wir stehen voll hinter dir", entschied sie. „Wir?", hakte Rokko irritiert nach. „Ja, wir. Rückgängig machen, geht ja wohl nicht und du hast deinen Sohn gehört: Lili und er wollen das Kind, ob nun als Paar oder nicht. Die beiden können jetzt jede Unterstützung gebrauchen, die sie kriegen können." Rokko verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte erst seinen Sohn und dann Lisa. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nur allzu offensichtlich, dass sie an diesen einen Moment vor vielen, vielen Jahren dachte. Auch vor Rokkos innerem Auge tauchte dieser Augenblick wieder auf. „Okay, gut. Du hast deine Mutter gehört. Ruf Lili an und sag ihr, dass wir mit ihren Eltern sprechen wollen." – „Aber sie wissen noch nichts von dem Kind", widersprach Jojo. „Du kennst die beiden. Sie sind unglaublich streng und… sie werden ausrasten." – „Eine Schwangerschaft lässt sich nicht ewig verheimlichen", entgegnete Lisa. „Sie muss es ihren Eltern sagen und wir werden dabei sein. Was soll da denn schon passieren?", ermutigte sie ihren Sohn. „A propos ewig verheimlichen, in welcher Woche ist Lili denn?" Jojo begann rumzudrucksen. „Das weiß ich nicht… ihr Vater hat… also das Gespräch unterbrochen." – „Er hätte lieber etwas Anderes unterbrechen sollen", murmelte Rokko. „Tz", schmunzelte Bernd. „Du müsstest doch wissen, dass es immer einen Weg gibt, es zu tun, wenn man sich liebt." – „Du bist nicht sehr hilfreich", knurrte Rokko. „Du findest das offensichtlich amüsant", fuhr er seinen Schwiegervater an. „Nein, ich finde es nicht amüsant, aber ich sehe auch keinen Sinn darin, jetzt das ‚Wenn das nicht, dann'-Spiel zu spielen. Die Kleene ist nun einmal schwanger und Jojo ist dein Sohn – an seiner Entscheidung ist dann wohl nicht mehr zu rütteln."


	6. Chapter 6

Kowalskis Enkel

„Was ist mit deiner Karriere als Pianistin, Liliana?", fragte Anita Reitmayer ihre Tochter aufgebracht. „All die Pläne, die wir für deine Zukunft hatten – zerstört! Du musst eine Abtreibung haben, sonst ist das alles für die Katz gewesen!" Schluchzend saß das brünette Mädchen auf dem Sofa. „Aber Mama", wollte sie etwas sagen, aber Anita fuhr ihr sofort über den Mund. „Gleich morgen gehen wir zum Frauenarzt. Es sind ja noch vier Wochen, bevor nichts mehr geht – in Deutschland jedenfalls." – „Mama!", entfuhr es Lili empört. „Ich will keine Abtreibung. Ich möchte das Baby bekommen. Es ist in mir… ich habe schon so etwas wie eine… naja… Beziehung zu ihm." – „Wer hat dir diesen Unsinn eingeredet? Die da?", wollte nun ihr Vater mit verächtlichem Blick auf die Kowalskis wissen. „Herr Reitmayer", bemühte Rokko sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Niemand hat Lili irgendetwas eingeredet. Sie ist 17 und trifft ihre Entscheidungen ganz alleine. Ja, das ist jung und darum braucht sie Unterstützung. Meine Frau und ich, wir sind bereit, unseren Sohn und Ihre Tochter zu unterstützen…" – „Wenn mir Kerima Moda gehören würde, dann wäre ich auch schnell mit solchen Sprüchen", erboste Rainer Reitmayer sich. „Nun, das Finanzielle ist die eine Seite", ergriff nun Lisa das Wort. „Lili braucht aber auch moralische Unterstützung. Sie braucht Menschen, die ihr den Rücken stärken, ihr das eine oder andere abnehmen. Sie braucht ihre Familie." – „Aber ihre Familie will, dass sie abtreibt. Sie ruiniert sich doch ihre ganze Zukunft. Sie vernachlässigt das Klavier ja schon genug, seit sie Ihren… Ihren… Sohn", verkniff Anita sich ein Schimpfwort. „… kennt." – „Sie kann doch auch während der Schwangerschaft Klavier spielen – vorausgesetzt der Bauch wird nicht dicker, als ihre Arme lang sind", zwinkerte Rokko Lili verschwörerisch zu. „Sie sind wohl ein Witzbold, he? Es ist ja auch nicht Ihre Tochter, die schwanger ist. Wir werden das Balg am Hals haben", fuhr Rainer Rokko an. „Richtig, Jojo ist ‚nur' der Vater, aber er hat versprochen, sich um sein Kind zu kümmern. Meine Frau und ich sind sehr flexibel in unseren Jobs. Wir können uns um das Baby kümmern, wenn die beiden in der Schule sind. Es ist ja auch noch Zeit, das zu planen." – „Für uns gibt es da nichts zu planen. Sie muss abtreiben", meinte Rainer rigoros. „Wieso könnt ihr nicht einmal auf das hören, was ich will? Ich wollte nie Klavier spielen, aber ich habe es euch zuliebe getan. Wieso könnt ihr denn jetzt nicht auch einmal etwas für mich tun? Ihr sollt nur einmal für mich da sein", schrie Lili die Gruppe sich streitender Eltern an. So hatte noch niemand der Anwesenden die junge Frau erlebt. Dementsprechend trafen viele überraschte Blicke sie. „Ihr… ihr könnt mich mal", fuhr sie trotzig fort. „Dann kriege ich es eben ohne euch." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte Lili sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Jojo brauchte einen kleinen Moment, sprang dann aber auf und lief seiner Freundin hinterher.

„Na ganz toll", zischte Anita ihre Gäste an, nachdem die Kinder den Raum verlassen hatten. „Wie kriegen wir diese Flause bloß aus ihrem Kopf?", fragte sie in die Runde. Rainer fuhr sich verzweifelt mit der Hand über den Mund. „Ich… ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht haben die Kowalskis ja Recht. Sie ist doch unser kleines Mädchen. Bisher hat sie ja auch keinen Ärger gemacht…" – „Weil wir immer gut auf sie aufgepasst haben", fiel Anita ihrem Mann ins Wort. „Aber Sie können nicht ewig auf sie aufpassen", meldete Lisa sich ruhig zu Wort. „Sie können sie aber jetzt unterstützen. Ich meine, Sie können ihr sicher etwas von Ihrer eigenen Schwangerschaft erzählen, um ihr Unsicherheiten zu nehmen", schlug Lisa Anita freundlich vor. Rainer betrachtete seine Frau nachdenklich. „Das ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee…", gab er zu bedenken. „Das ist eine mehr als schlechte Idee. Dann wird sie sich noch mehr in diese Idee verrennen. Ich weiß genau, wie das ist. Ich war ja selbst erst 18, als ich Liliana gekriegt habe. Das hat mir das ganze Leben verpfuscht." – „Na entzückend", kommentierte Rokko. „Das Mädchen kann einem echt leid tun. Komm, Lisa, es hat keinen Sinn, noch weiter zu diskutieren. Sie kennen jetzt unseren Standpunkt. Sie können Liliana nicht zur Abtreibung zwingen. Sie ist uns jederzeit willkommen – nur, damit Sie das wissen."


	7. Chapter 7

Kowalskis Enkel

„Jojo, wir gehen", informierte Rokko seinen Sohn. „Entschuldigt, ich wollte nicht stören", zuckte er hilflos mit den Schultern, als er die weinende Lili in den Armen seines Sohnes sah. „Und?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Naja, ich glaube, in deinem Vater arbeitet es, aber deine Mutter…" – „Ich habe es befürchtet. Bitte…", flehte Lili. „… lassen Sie mich nicht hier. Ich will nicht hier bleiben, bitte. Ich habe so Angst vor den beiden." – „Das ist vielleicht übertrieben, Lili", zwang Rokko sich, sich nicht von ihrer Panik anstecken zu lassen. „Sie haben die beiden doch erlebt." – „Ich habe doch schon mit Nana gesprochen. Wir können ihr Zimmer nutzen, bis sie aus Costa Rica wieder da ist und das dauert doch noch ewig. Dad…" Rokko sah in ein Augenpaar genauso braun wie sein eigenes. „Über kurz oder lang würdet ihr ja eh zusammenziehen…", grübelte er laut. „Wenn Lili mit uns gehen will, dann soll sie", nahm Lisa ihm die Entscheidung ab. „Sag aber bitte deinen Eltern Bescheid, damit sie wissen, wo sie dich finden, wenn sie noch einmal mit dir reden wollen." – „Vielen, vielen Dank, Frau Kowalski", entfuhr es Lili erleichtert.


	8. Chapter 8

Kowalskis Enkel

„Dad?", fragte Jojo den Kopf in das Arbeitszimmer seiner Eltern steckend. Sein Vater saß an seinem Laptop und feilte an einer Presseerklärung. „Was gibt's?", fragte er ohne aufzusehen. „Lili richtet sich gerade in Nanas Zimmer ein", begann Jojo zögerlich das Gespräch. Innerlich grinste Rokko – das war so typisch für Natascha, sofort ihr letztes Hemd zu geben, wenn Not am Mann war. „Nun ja, es besteht ja kein wirklicher Grund mehr, warum Lili und du euch kein Zimmer teilen könnt", erwiderte Rokko trocken. „Jetzt hat das ja keinen Sinn, das vergisst du eh alles wieder, aber in neun Monaten unterhalten wir uns noch einmal sehr eingehend über Verhütung, ja?" – „Dad, ich wollte… also, ich wollte mich bedanken, dass du so… so cool reagiert hast." Langsam klappte Rokko den Deckel seines Laptops herunter. „Cool? Cool im Vergleich zu den Reitmayers", gab er zu bedenken. „Mensch, Jonathan…" Jojo schluckte – die wenigen Male, die sein Vater ihn Jonathan genannt hatte, war es immer ernst gewesen. „Ein Kind…", fuhr Rokko fort. „… ist eine Verantwortung für's Leben. Du wirst nicht mal einfach auf eine Party gehen können oder verreisen oder eine Stunde später nach Hause kommen. Dein ganzes Leben wird sich ändern, begreifst du das eigentlich?" Jojos Blick sank auf den Boden. Jetzt kam sie also doch, die Standpauke, von der er gehofft hatte, dass sie ausbleiben würde. „Weißt du, warum besonders deine Mutter so reagiert hat?", fragte Rokko das leise. „Nein", erwiderte Jonathan. „Du weißt ja, das mit ihr und mir war nicht immer so einfach, besonders am Anfang." – „Hm, ich weiß. Die Sache mit Richard von Brahmberg auf eurer Hochzeit und Mamas Zögern wegen David Seidel." – „Genau. Geheiratet hat sie dann aber doch mich", lächelte Rokko verträumt vor sich hin. „Sie war dann auch recht bald schwanger nach unserer Hochzeit." Jojo zog die Stirn kraus. Das konnte jetzt aber nicht sein – Natascha war zwar älter als er, aber nicht so viel älter, um gleich nach der Hochzeit gezeugt worden zu sein. „Wir schwebten förmlich auf Wolken. Unser Glück war einfach perfekt…" – „Was ist passiert?", wollte Jojo wissen. „Fehlgeburt", erwiderte Rokko knapp. „Das war ganz schlimm für deine Mutter und mich. Für sie noch ein bisschen mehr, das Baby war ja schließlich in ihrem Bauch. Das war eine wirklich harte Prüfung für unsere Ehe. Ich meine, so fest war das Fundament, auf dem sie stand, damals noch nicht. Wir waren ja nur kurz zusammen und hatten recht überstürzt geheiratet." – „Das wusste ich nicht." – „Ja, Nana weiß auch nichts davon. Aber ich denke, dass das der Grund ist, warum Mama sich so für dich und Lili einsetzt. Sie will euch einfach den Schmerz ersparen, ein Kind zu verlieren. Ich hoffe, du weißt das zu schätzen – ich meine, immerhin macht ihr beide uns zu Großeltern und dass obwohl wir noch blutjung sind", zwinkerte Rokko seinem Sohn zu. „So, und nun geh zu deiner Freundin. Ich muss noch ein bisschen arbeiten."


	9. Chapter 9

Kowalskis Enkel

„Hallo Lili. Geht es dir nicht gut?", wollte Lisa von der Freundin ihres Sohnes wissen. „Doch, doch", erwiderte sie. „Ist Jojo schon in der Schule?" – „Nee, der trägt die Zeitung aus. Will aber rechtzeitig zurück sein, um mit dir in die Schule zu gehen. Willst du auch Müsli?", wollte Lisa wissen, doch plötzlich drehte Lili sich um und stürmte davon. „Wow, Lili hat mich eben fast umgerannt", schmunzelte Rokko, als er die Küche betrat. „Morgenübelkeit?", fragte er seine Frau. „Ich schätze, ja. Ich habe ihr Müsli angeboten und weg war sie." – „Tja, Oma, wir kriegen eine Enkelin", grinste Rokko. „Wieso?", fragte Lisa verwirrt. „Naja, als du mit Nana schwanger warst, da war dir auch übel, aber bei Jojo keine Spur von Unwohlsein. Ergo, von Kowalski-Mädels wird der werdenden Mama übel." Lisa runzelte die Stirn. „Aha", meinte sie knapp. „Ich sehe schon, mein zweifelnder Schatz, das überzeugt dich nicht wirklich. Ich muss auch langsam in die Firma, sonst kriege ich Ärger mit meiner Chefin", scherzte Rokko, bevor er seiner Frau einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. „Sehen wir uns zum Mittagessen?", wollte er zum Abschied wissen. „So ein Angebot würde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen", lächelte Lisa verführerisch.


	10. Chapter 10

Kowalskis Enkel

„Das mit der Morgenübelkeit hält nicht ewig an", versicherte Lisa Liliana, als sie zurück in die Küche kam. „Das ist nur am Anfang so." – „Das ist jetzt aber schon ein ziemlich langer Anfang. Hoffentlich hört das bald auf. Manchmal wird mir schon übel, wenn ich etwas rieche." – „Hier, trockener Toast", bot Lisa Lilis Hand tätschelnd an. „Danke", meinte Lili sich eine Scheibe nehmend. „Ich wollte mich auch noch einmal ganz herzlich dafür bedanken, dass ich hier sein darf. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." – „Deine Eltern beruhigen sich schon wieder", munterte Lisa das Mädchen auf. „Sie haben eben eine bestimmte Vorstellung davon, wie die Zukunft ihrer Tochter aussehen sollte. Sie gewöhnen sich schon noch an den Gedanken, dass es in dieser Zukunft auch bald ein Kind gibt." – „Sie haben sich noch nicht gemeldet, seit sie von der Schwangerschaft wissen", beklagte Lili auf ihrem Toast herumkauend. „Ach Lili, ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das Gegenteil sagen, aber sie haben sich in der Tat noch nicht gemeldet." – „Wissen Sie, ich habe immer funktioniert… als Tochter, meine ich. Ich habe Klavier gespielt, so wie sie es verlangt haben, dabei hatte ich gerade in letzter Zeit keine Lust mehr dazu. Nicht wegen Jojo, wie die beiden glaubten, sondern einfach weil… naja… ich spiele gerne, aber ich muss mich nicht aufhübschen und mich wie ein Zirkustier der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren." Lisa schenkte Lili ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst." – „Ich will soviel anders machen mit meinem Baby. Ich will auf gar keinen Fall werden wie meine Mutter." – „Das habe ich auch immer gesagt", lachte Lisa. „Und heute bin ich genauso eine Glucke wie meine eigene Mutter. Was meinst du, wieso du jetzt bei uns wohnst?", zwinkerte sie Lili zu, was dieser zumindest ein kleines Lächeln abrang.


	11. Chapter 11

Kowalskis Enkel

„Wer ist denn das jetzt?", meckerte Lisa vor sich hin, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Gerade hatte sie die Wäsche aufgehängt und wollte eigentlich in die Firma. Hektisch riss sie die Tür auf, bereit jeden Vertreter wieder wegzuschicken. „Herr Reitmayer", entfuhr es ihr erstaunt. „Ja, ich schätze, das bin ich", erwiderte Lilis Vater verlegen. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun? Hat Lili etwas Zuhause vergessen?", mutmaßte sie den Grund für Rainers Besuch. „Ähm… nein. Sie hat so ziemlich alles mitgenommen, was sie braucht. Ich wollte… also, ich wollte wissen, wie es ihr geht", stotterte er unsicher. Seufzend sah Lisa auf die Uhr, dann eben später zur Arbeit und kein Mittagessen mit Rokko. „Kommen Sie erstmal rein", schlug sie vor. „Ich muss nur schnell in der Firma anrufen, damit die nicht auf mich warten und dann reden wir in Ruhe, ja?"

„Mein Mann und ich, wir mögen Lili wirklich. Sie hat einen positiven Einfluss auf Jojos Musikvorlieben und vor allem auf die Lautstärke. Mein Mann teilt sich sogar seine Lieblingsoliven mit ihr. Das ist ein wirklich gutes Zeichen", bemühte Lisa sich darum, dass das Gespräch nicht mehr so krampfig war. „Wie geht es denn dem Baby?", fragte Rainer, ohne auf Lisas Bericht einzugehen. „Der Arzt sagt, es sei eine Bilderbuchschwangerschaft. Ein süßes kleines Bäuchlein hat Lili mittlerweile." – „Geht sie noch zur Schule?" – „Ja, jeden Tag. Sie verdient ein bisschen was dazu, indem sie Klavierstunden gibt. Sie will nicht, dass nur Jojo arbeitet." – „Was arbeitet Jonathan denn?" – „Er trägt die Zeitung hier im Viertel aus und in den Ferien arbeitet er bei Kerima… als Runner… also er macht da so Botengänge, lässt sich von Hugo Haas schikanieren, so etwas eben." – „Aber das Abitur wird sie trotzdem nicht machen", seufzte Rainer. „Das hatten wir uns so sehr gewünscht für unser Mädchen. Sie sollte die erste in der Familie sein, die studiert – Musik, weil sie doch eine begnadete Klavierspielerin ist." – „Nun, sie wird das Abitur erst einmal nicht ablegen, das ist richtig. Mein Mann war aber mit ihr bei der Schulleitung. Sie konnte kurzfristig in die Realschulklasse überstellt werden. Sie schreibt dann jetzt bald die Realschulprüfungen mit und hat dann erst einmal einen Abschluss. Das ist der Vorteil der Gesamtschule. Der Rektor hat ihr zugesagt, dass sie in die Oberstufe gehen kann, wenn sich das mit dem Baby alles eingependelt hat." – „Das klingt ja ideal", entfuhr es Rainer erleichterter als beabsichtigt. „Möchten Sie vielleicht mal das Zimmer sehen, das Lili jetzt bewohnt? Jojo und sie haben schon ein paar Babysachen besorgt. Die sind wirklich süß."

„Schön hat sie es hier", gestand Rainer. „Aber ein Dauerzustand ist das ja auch nicht", fügte er kritisch hinzu. „In der Tat. Natascha, also unsere Älteste, stört es erst einmal nicht, dass Lili in ihrem Zimmer wohnt und uns auch nicht, aber Lili, Jojo und das Kleine werden ja dann eine richtige Familie sein. Sie werden wohl nicht ewig hier wohnen wollen. Mein Mann und ich werden ihnen natürlich helfen, eine Wohnung zu finden." – „Dann sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid, dabei wäre ich auch gerne behilflich." – „Okay." Lisa war sich nicht sicher, was sie von diesem Angebot denn nun halten sollte. „Ich weiß ja, dass meine Frau und ich nicht richtig reagiert haben, als wir von der Schwangerschaft erfahren haben, aber Liliana ist und bleibt nun einmal meine Tochter. Okay, ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht, um mich durchzuringen, mich bei Ihnen zu melden und ich werde Jonathan bestimmt nicht mit offenen Armen in meiner Familie begrüßen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Liliana irgendwelche Nachteile aus meiner Sturheit entstehen." Lisa musterte ihr Gegenüber, schwieg aber. „Meine Frau… naja, die ist in der Beziehung ein harter Brocken. Ich weiß, dass es furchtbar klang, als sie sagte, dass ihre frühe Schwangerschaft ihr das Leben verpfuscht hätte. Ja, sie hat viel aufgegeben, als sie Liliana bekommen hat. Und jetzt ist Liliana groß, selbstständig und wird selbst Mutter. Jetzt wird Anita bewusst, dass sie auch ihr eigenes Leben an diese neue Situation anpassen muss. Das ist nicht leicht für sie… Jedenfalls… Ich werde versuchen, sie dazu zu bewegen, auf Liliana zuzugehen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts."


	12. Chapter 12

Kowalskis Enkel

„Und, was hat er noch gesagt?", wollte Rokko wissen, als er sich an diesem Abend in sein Ehebett fallen ließ. „Nicht viel, nur dass er Lili unterstützen will und dass er noch einmal mit seiner Frau spricht." – „Aha", seufzte Rokko. „Denkst du, das bringt etwas?", wollte er von seiner Frau wissen. „Ich weiß nicht. Er wirkte aufrichtig. Ich kann aber nicht einschätzen, ob sich Lilis Mutter umstimmen lässt." Rokko kuschelte sich eng an seine Frau. „Tja, Lisa Plenske, in die war ich mal total verschossen, die würde jetzt sagen: Es wird alles gut. Man darf die Hoffnung einfach nicht aufgeben." – „Du warst mal in Lisa Plenske verschossen? Habe ich jetzt Grund zur Eifersucht?", witzelte Lisa. „Nicht doch", scherzte Rokko zurück. „Allerdings…", wurde er dann ernster. „Wie geht es dir mit einer Schwangeren im Haus?" – „Wie soll es mir damit gehen? Ich mag Lili. Okay, dass ihr von meinem Müsli schlecht geworden ist, das nehme ich persönlich, aber ansonsten…", versuchte Lisa die ernste Stimmung aufzulockern. „Ich meinte eigentlich eher wegen… wegen deiner Fehlgeburt." – „Ach Rokko", seufzte Lisa. „Das ist so lange her. Und wir haben dann doch noch zwei gesunde Kinder gekriegt." – „Aber…" – „Ja, zugegeben, mir kam der Gedanken, wie das für Lili sein muss, wenn sie abgetrieben hätte. Ich wollte einfach, dass sie keinen Grund hat, das doch noch in Betracht zu ziehen, deshalb habe ich mich so verhalten, wie ich mich verhalten habe. Ob das etwas mit der Fehlgeburt zu tun hat? Kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, vielleicht. Eine Abtreibung hätte Jojos und ihrer Beziehung definitiv einen Knacks verpasst. Und ob sie so eine Krise so überstanden hätte wie wir damals? Weißt du noch, wie schwer das für uns war?" – „Hm, ich weiß. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dich zu verlieren." – „Ich bin froh, dass ich nie wieder eine solche Depression hatte."


	13. Chapter 13

Kowalskis Enkel

„Es ist Nicht-Geburtstag", flüsterte Lisa ihrem schlafenden Ehemann ins Ohr. „Und?", grummelte dieser. „Zum Nicht-Geburtstag kriege ich immer den besten Kuss des Universums", grinste sie verführerisch. „Ach so", grinste Rokko zurück. „Na dann", lachte er, bevor er seine Ehefrau innig küsste. „Mama! Dad!", war plötzlich Jojos Stimme zu hören. „Oh, entschuldigt", errötete er, als er die Tür zum Elternschlafzimmer öffnete. In solchen Momenten hatte er soviel Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter. „Was ist denn, Jojo?", fragte Rokko genervt. „Lili hatte die ganze Nacht Wehen. Der Abstand beträgt jetzt 15 Minuten. Wir sollten ins Krankenhaus, oder?" – „Ähm, ja!", bestätigte Rokko und sprang aus dem Bett. „Ich fahre euch!" Auch Lisa war mittlerweile aus dem Bett geklettert. „10 Tage vor dem errechneten Termin – nicht schlecht", staunte sie. „Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal", murmelte Jojo nervös. „Das Baby will raus und ich will nicht, dass es hier kommt. Ich will das ein Arzt dabei ist und…" – „Okay, beruhige dich", schlug Rokko vor. „Hol Lilis Tasche, dann hol Lili. Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten am Auto, okay?" – „In drei Minuten, bitte!", flehte Jojo.


	14. Chapter 14

Kowalskis Enkel

„Hallo Nana. Ja, ich weiß, bei euch ist es mitten in der Nacht. Ich rufe auch nur an, weil du jetzt Tante bist", brüllte Lisa förmlich in das Münztelefon im Krankenhaus. „Was bin ich?", kam die verzerrte Stimme ihrer Tochter vom anderen Ende der Leitung. „Tante", wiederholte Lisa. „Lili hat vor einer Stunde entbunden. Ein gesunder kleiner Junge. Lili und Jojo wollen ihn Sebastian nennen." – „Hey, das ist ja krass", freute Natascha sich. „Tante Nana. Klingt irgendwie schräg. Ähm, Mama, ich rufe später noch mal an, ja? Aber nur wenn du mir bis dahin Fotos gemailt hast", lachte Nana. „Das mache ich, mein Spatz. Ich habe dich sehr, sehr lieb." – „Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, damit ich dich auch zur Oma mache. Aber nichts ist – erstmal. Erst bringe ich mein Biologie-Studium zu Ende und dann denke ich über die praktische Umsetzung nach, okay?" – „Okay, mein Spatz", lachte nun auch Lisa. „Pass gut auf dich auf."

„Anita, du wirst dir jetzt dein Enkelkind ansehen", beschwor Rainer seine Frau, als er sie den Gang des Krankenhaus hinunter dirigierte. „Ich will aber…", wollte sie widersprechen. „Herr und Frau Reitmayer", begrüßte Rokko die beiden schmunzelnd vom Weitem. „Lili ist hier in diesem Zimmer, zusammen mit Jojo und dem neuen Erdenbürger." Galant hielt er den beiden die Tür auf, so dass Anita sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte, von ihrem Mann dort hineingeführt zu werden.

„Vati! Mutti!", staunte Lili nicht schlecht. Bis eben hatte sie einfach nur in ihrem Bett gesessen und ihren Sohn selig im Arm gehalten. „Hallo Liliana", grüßte Anita kühl. Jojo hatte sich einen kurzen Augenblick von seinem Nachwuchs losreißen können, aber als sich abzeichnete, dass Frau Reimayer nicht zu ausgiebigen Gesprächen aufgelegt war, drehte er sich wieder von Lilis Eltern weg und betrachtete seinen Sohn. „Wie war die Geburt?", wollte Anita wissen. „Ähm, anstrengend", gestand Lili. „Sebastian hatte es ziemlich eilig, aber auch einen mächtigen Quadratschädel." – „Er ist eben ein Reitmayer. Wir haben solche Quadratschädel. Wenn wir dann in das Alter kommen, in dem wir unsere eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, nennt man das auch gerne einen Sturkopf", trug Rainer zur Erheiterung der frischgebackenen Eltern bei. Anita trat derweil an das Bett ihrer Tochter, um ihren Enkel besser sehen zu können. „Er sieht dir ähnlich", meinte sie zu Liliana. „Ich schätze, das ist ein Kompliment. Danke", zuckte Lili hilflos mit den Schultern. „Dann zieht ihr bestimmt bald in eine eigene Wohnung?", mutmaßte Rainer. „Naja, eigentlich wollten wir gerne noch eine Weile bei Jojos Eltern bleiben", gestand Lili. „Das ist mir auch ganz lieb so, ich kann bestimmt noch viel von Frau Kowalski lernen." – „Ich kann mich auch noch gut daran erinnern, wie man mit einem Baby umgehen muss. Frau Kowalski muss ja auch arbeiten. Du kannst auch zu mir kommen, wenn du Hilfe mit dem Kleinen brauchst", bot Anita trotzig an. „Ich wusste, sie knickt ein, wenn sie den Lütten erstmal gesehen hat", lachte Rainer.


	15. Chapter 15

Kowalskis Enkel

„Lisa Plenske würde jetzt sagen: Ende gut, alles gut", grinste Lisa, als sie Hand in Hand mit ihrem Mann das Krankenhaus verließ. „Naja, es ist zumindest ein Anfang", gab Rokko zu bedenken. „Das stimmt. Aber so süß wie Sebastian ist, wird er Frau Reitmayer schon von sich überzeugen." – „Ja, erst schafft er das, dann sorgt er für Frieden im Nahen Osten und dann wird er UNO-Generalsekretär", lachte Rokko. „Wir sollten ihn nicht so unter Druck setzen", schmunzelte Lisa. „Hauptsache, er ist glücklich." – „Im Moment dürfte er das sein – in den Armen seiner Eltern. Und was später ist, werden wir später sehen." Am Auto angekommen, hielt Rokko seiner Frau galant die Tür auf. „Na komm, Oma, lass uns nach Hause fahren und die wenigen ruhigen Minuten genießen." – „Eine sehr gute Idee", grinste Lisa. „Als erstes überlegen wir uns aber coolere Alternativen zu ‚Oma' und ‚Opa'", maulte sie. „Dafür fühle ich mich noch nicht alt genug."

Zurück Zuhause stellte Rokko sich in die Einfahrt und betrachtete sein Haus. „Was ist denn?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, dass wir unser Haus nie wieder für uns haben werden, Oma", schmunzelte er. „Und weißt du was? Ich find's gut." – „Ich auch", stimmte Lisa in sein herzliches Lachen mit ein.

1


End file.
